Sky High:Wolf's Tail
by Hunter Lycan
Summary: The story of a boy whose powers are of wolfish nature. the story is better than this makes it sounds
1. Chapter 1 Changes

**Chapter 1: Changes**

His name is Richard, Richard Canis that is. And for the last year he learned that his dad is the superhero _Shifter _with the power of shape shifting. Which he uses to turn into any creature on earth depending on what the situation calls for. Now that he knows is it all makes scene to him. Since Richard was five he had a power similar to his father, just not to such extent. Richard Canis has the power of shape shifting, but unlike _Shifter_ he can change into only two things.

The first thing Richard can be is a normal gray wolf. And second (which is the strange part to him) is a werewolf. He found out because one night he was watching monster movies with his friends and he got the idea to scare them by walking in as a wolf. So he started to change normally as he learned to but next thing he knew he was standing upright and taller then he should as a wolf,putting that out of my mind at the time i realized something was wrong when i stomped in as a fully formed werewolf. Needless to say my "friends" the never spoke to me ever again after that.

But they spoke to their other friends about it and for that reason I have well a loner in the social department and that has worked greatly for me. I know have the time and privacy to practice my "gift".Eventually I manage to change without thinking too much about it. Also I decided that those two forms are all i will need. Then one day i couldn't take it anymore so i went to both my parents and showed them that i could change into a wolf. Their reaction was not as i expected. Instead of being shock or scared like those kids did that were acting as they knew that i could do that already. My dad was overjoyed.

"Yes, i knew it" he said "I was hoping you would take after me"

This was weird to him but intrigiuing.

"What do you mean after you?" he asked his dad.

"Well son you have watched the news right? Seeing all those superheros battling villains and such."

"Yeah, but what does this have to do with anything? Are you saying these are superpowers and if they are. Where did i get them from."

Then his father broke down and told him the truth.

"Son i am the superhero _Shifter _and now you have my powers."

"Not exactlydad i can only turn into two things."

Surprised his dad asked. "So what other living animal can you become?"

"Well its not really a living animal"

Richard stepped back away from his and and slowly changed into a werewolf. He's father again surprised him by congratulating him on a unique form and told him that next year Richard would go to the superhero high school: "Sky High."


	2. Chapter 2 Lift Off

**Chapter 2: Lift Off**

(This might start sounding familiar if you read **HellInMyLife**'s Sky High story)

Richard woke up during the night before his first day at Sky High. Most teens would be overjoyed not only that they might have superpowers, but also that their going to probably the greatest school in the whole world. He on the other hand was worried and in fact a little scared. Was this new school going to be just like the last. Forced to be a loner just because he was "special".

"No." He said to himself "i am not going to be alone this year. I am different but so is everyone else in that school"

Richard walked to his bathroom to make sure he was wake. After practically drowning himself he went to get a root beer and checked the time; 2:35am. He has lately been waking up at these dead hours of the night with the same questions: Will i fit in? Will they like me? What will my classes be like? He stopped and almost laughed. This is the same thing he did when he was going into middle school.

"Get a hold over yourself Dick," he told as he poured a glassful of his favorite brand.

Knowing that he probably wont get to sleep and time soon he headed to the living room and clicked on the TV. All of a sudden the noise of a gunfight broke the night's silence. The shock of it made him turn it off while almost choking on his drink.

"Bad idea" he whispered. His parents should have heard the racket a little voice inside said. Placing his root beer on the table he quickly changed into a gray wolf and crept toward his parents room. Using his snout he gently pushed the door open and walked inside. Thankfully the noise didn't wake his parents, so he then left the room and decided to go for a walk. The night was surprisingly warm to him, but that didn't mean much since he was still in wolf form. There aren't many places to go in this almost eerie neighborhood. So he wandered around the city trying to get these ridiculous questions out of his mind and try to sort things out. He was just about to head home when he heard a scream in the distance.

"Probably some other hero will get that one"he muttered.

But curiosity got the better of him so he ran off to the disturbance. When he got to the ally were the scream came from he saw five big guys trying to rob a helpless woman. Looking around for anymore people coming to help, Richard saw that no one in sight. So he knew what he had to do. While still a wolf he hoped on a dumpster and planned his attack. The minutes it took to find an opening seemed like a millennium. Then finding what he was looking for, he leaped into the air and change into a werewolf before he hit the ground right behind the biggest guy. The thug never knew that he was there until Richard lifted him using his super werewolf strength launched the guy all the way to the other side of the ally. Sadly the four other attackers noticed that and decided to fight. Even though he was inexperienced and out numbered the battle didn't last long. Two of them tried to take him at the same time, gladly he saw it coming and jumped up not only making them collide but also pouncing on the third. This gave him the proper momentum to kick the final guy in the face, causing that guy to fall backwards into a pile of trash. When everything was over said and done Richard went to make sure that the girl was safe. As he walked up to her the reaction was just as he would guess from a movie: she was trying to hide herself with her arms. Richard just then got a horrible flashback from middle school and the reason he'd be afraid of going to this school.

"School" he thought "Oh no what time is it!"

He looked around frantically for any means to find out. Then he noticed the girl he saved was wearing a watch. 6:00am!

"i need to get home and get ready for school" he said as he turned back into a regular wolf and ran at top speed home

It didn't take long to get home since he has traveled these parts multiple times. When he finally made it he changed into a werewolf and jumped to his window on the second floor crawled inside and got his stuff together with just enough time to get some breakfast and make it to the place where he was suppose to meet the bus for school.

Unlike the night before the walk to the bus stop was uneventful which is just what Richard wanted it to be like. When he got there he saw that two other people were there already there. He was sure not to be and outcast in the social class again, so he went right up two them and introduced himself right away.

"Hello i am Richard Canis," he said.

The first guy, who he could tell was probably a junior, started first.

"Hi Richard, i am Ethan. I'm junior in hero support,"

Then the guy next to him who might have been a freshman like Richard went next.

"Hi, i am Chris. Are you a freshman too?"

"Yeah i am. Hey Ethan what hero support anyway."

"You could say I'm well a sidekick."

"Oh."

Just then another kid arrived. He seemed you have a lot on his mind Richard thought. Until he apparently

saw Chris who he knew Richard had to guess.

"Chris? Hey what are you doing here?" The new kid asked

Chris responded with: "I figured Id see you here, Kev, after middle sch..."

Richard decided then to look to see if the bus was coming. He did a bus coming, it didn't seem special enough. It seemed like an ordinary school bus. He it wasn't it because it was a superhero school he thought the bus wold be different until he heard what the Chris just said to Kev, or Kevin

"Remember were suppose to keep this secret from the neighborhood."

Richard decided to cut into their conversation to clarify if that was actually the bus they were waiting for and introduce himself.

"Hi i am Richard Canis, and that's the bus, i think.

As it turned out it was and as a force of habit Richard wait to be last on the bus. While he was waiting to get to a set Kevin just got himself humiliated being told to keep his voice down about the school until the door was closed or something like that. Eventually he found his way to the back and found a seat. Kevin and Chris sat in front of him and started up a conversation when the bus started moving. Since he was up for most of the night he tried to get a little sleep until Chris said loudly to Kevin.

"Its him, Will stronghold!"

Richard had heard the name before so this made him look up to the front to see Will walk in. Along with a very beautiful red-head girl wearing green, a tall guy with blond hair, and a gothish girl with orange mixed in. Apparently Kevin found the red-head girl good-looking cause he turn to his friend to find out her name, Layla Will's girl friend. After a while Richard tried again to get some sleep, only to be woken up again because of Kevin and his story on how he created a tornado during middle school. When everything quieted down again he tried to go back to sleep. Unfortunately he woke again due to screaming and panicking from the other freshman. The juniors tried to calmed them down. He to would probably have panicked if he wasn't so tired. Finally the bus turned into a rocket-like thing and he was able to catch a few Z's till they got to school. When they got off the bus a Senior herded all the freshman together and took them to the gym for class placement. The others had the look on their face of uncertainty and that

made Richard ask himself.

"What will i be?"


	3. Chapter 3 Placement

**Chapter 3: Placement**

Richard walked with the other freshman to the gym and looked around. Is was a pretty ordinary looking room stands of to the side for spectators. He saw that there was a lot of people he didn't know from the bus was here which meant for him a better chance to change from middle school, but just in case he stayed close behind Kevin and Chris. He also saw a podium which to Richard meant one thing: they were going to have a presentation. In middle school all the assemblies were boring so he wasn't really looking forward to it. That was until a comet shot above their heads onto the stage where is changed into a older woman with dark hair. This lady then took a bow after her performance and went to the microphone.

"Ah, i love doing that. Good Morning, i am Principal Powers, and on behalf of the faculty and staff, welcome to Sky High. Soon you will go through power placement and your own hero journey will begin. Whether your placed in Hero or Hero Support, I'm sure you will be able to enjoy your learning and be ready to help the world someday. And remember, just because your labeled doesn't mean that your restricted to it. There is always the super team, as well. So good luck and good deeds.

Chris leaned close to Kevin and said something bout changes, but Richard wasn't really paying attention to anything except a new scent which meant, for him, that someone new had entered the room some where. He was about to turn around when the principal Miss Powers move away from the microphone and said to the class: "Now, COMETS AWAY!" Just as she said that she spun around and turned into a bunch of comets and flew to the door. Then Richard got to see who it was that the scent belong to.

It belonged to a big guy wearing a letterman jacket for Sky High, a ball cap on his head and he was also holding a clipboard standing on a platform that must of come up from the floor or something. Even though it was just the first Richard had ever saw the guy he didn't like him. It probably was his posture or his little smirk which basically said " I am better than you". It didn't really matter anyway sometimes you just don't like people. Then the coach said:

"Good morning, i am Coach Boomer. Some of you may know me a Sonic Boom, some of you may not. When i call your name you will come up here, and stand on this podium. You will then show me your power. I will either be placed in Hero or Sidekick. I will also note if you can make Super team potential. So far we have only had one team, but how they did it i don't know. But whatever i put you in, there will be no whiner-babies, understand?"

Richard didn't really want to answer this guy so he and most of the students just muttered "yeah"

Boomer apparently didn't like the response he was getting from the group. So he took a deep breath and yelled.

"I. Cant. HEAR YOU!" Causing the gym to rock a little.

Some of the students were not expecting the sonic boom, or were actually frightened by it, but they all in unison shouted "Sir, Yes, Sir!"

Boomer then started to go down the list on his clipboard and said. "Good, now, first up... Alandeen, Stephanie"

Then a skinny girl started to move from the crowd to the platform.

"Ok, show me your power.

"Ok, i am a... eww, your too old!" Stephanie exclaimed.

Richard along with the rest of the class instantly broke into laughter. Richard was just glad at how embarrassed Boomer must have been feeling right now.

"Your a... you're a telepathic?"

"Yeah"

"Alright, sidekick, now, please, uh, step down."

She walk down, then turned to Boomer and said "And i bet this Medulla felt the same way i do, too."

Again Chris leaned in close to Kevin, but this time Richard managed to hear exactly what was said.

"And so the fun begins."

"Alandeen, Tricia?"

To Richard it seemed that the same girl walked to the platform, but it was only her twin. Boomer was apparently try to shut his mind thinking the twins had the same power.

She noticed what he was doing and relived him of his task. "Uh, Coach Boomer, i don't have her power."

He took a sigh of relief and said. "Ok, show me yours."

"I can move objects with my mind."

"A telekinetic? Ok, then. CAR!"

From a trapdoor on the ceiling came a beat-up race car looking, straight down on Tricia. She looked up and made it stop in midair. It almost seemed as if the chain holding it stopped short, but the the chain started to slack up. It was easy to see that the coach was impressed as he wrote something down on his clipboard. Then she started to move down after he told her placement.

"Hero"

Her sister then moved up and told him. "Yeah it is a problem with splitting us up!"

"Stop that, please!"

Again the class broke into laughter once again.

"Canis, Richard"

A shiver went up Richard spine. _What and i going to do?_ He thought. _Should i change directly turn into a werewolf? Or should i be regular wolf first? _These questions plagued him as he walked up to the platform.

"Show me your power." the coach said.

Richard barely heard the question but managed to blurt out, "I'm a shapeshifter."

"Into what?"

Richard was confused. _What should i say? What should i be? _All he was able to say was; "Uh..."

"Richard!"

"A wolf, but I'm a lot stronger, uh, and stuff." That wasn't what Richard wanted to say, but he had to say something.

Boomer was apparently unconvinced nor impressed. "Oh really, then shift!"

Richard did as he always did and slowly got lower and he's skeletional structure transformed into that of a great gray wolf. Boomer didn't give him one min before he called; " Car!" Richard lifted his wolf head to see the doors open releasing the the car it had hidden. It seem to go slower than before as it dropped to his head. He knew what he should do, what he had to do. So he changed into a werewolf and with one hand grab it car. Then he decided to put it back where it belonged. Richard leaped into the air and did a back flip kicking the car back through the trapdoors as they automatically closed before is could drop again. He finally did a perfect landing on his feet and looked around the class. What he saw shocked him to the bone. He didn't see amazed students and a impressed coach. Instead he saw the faces of those kids back in middle school and the frighten woman he saved the night before. He changed quickly into his human form and slowly walked down to from the platform, as he was about to cry. He never wanted to scare anybody.

As he walked down Coach Boomer said something that stopped him from running to hide.

"Definitely hero"

Richard was about to head to the back of the class when Kevin stopped him.

"What do you want?"

"Wow, that was amazing! I didn't know a shapeshifter could change his shift to a stronger version," said Chris.

Kevin also liked it. "Yeah, that was cool." Then he offered his hand for a high-five.

The funny part to Richard was that they would never know what this conversation would do to him. He almost smiled and accepted Kevin's gesture. "Thanks"_For_ _more than you know. _

Richard decided not to retreat to the rear and instead stay with Kevin and Chris.

"Mercer, Haven"

The person that walked up to the platform was a boy who had dark blue hair with short bangs, green eyes, and pale skin. He was wearing a long sleeved hooded black shirt under a fitting green t-shirt, fitting blue jeans with green chucks. Also a pair of dog tags around his neck. When he got their he stopped as if waiting for an introduction.

"Well what are u waiting for?Show me your power"

"Excuse me but what is the point of all this? I mean, why have all the hero/sidekick crap? I thought that was abolished two years ago?

"Oh, great another pacifist, what the hell did that girl start? Power or no?"

Haven then sighed and spat on the ground, but instead of its landing he caught it as an icicle. He manipulated it for a little then let it evaporate in the air.

"See was that so hard" Coach Boomer said in a sarcastic kind of way. "Hero. Now Quit staring at me and go!"

Haven left the stage, but not before he stuck up he two middle fingers and increasing their size with ice.

After that Boomer slowly when down the list marking down notes and yelling "Hero" or "Sidekick"

Then he said the name of someone Richard as interested in finding out the power of.

"Gutiarra, Christopher."

Chris went up to the platform with his guitar in hand. The coach was again unimpressed. "What's your power, playing music?

"No."

"Then put it down and show me your power!"

the look on Chris' face clearly said the he didn't want to part with it, but he did as he was told.

"Uh, i manipulate sound waves."

"And what do you do with those?"

"Destroy stuff."

Boomer didn't believe him. "Yeah, right."

Chris tried to explain himself. "It's kinda hard to explain, and i don't know how to show it-."

"Sidekick."

Then Chris got an idea. "What?'

A little louder coach said, "Sidekick"

"What?"

Coach Boomer was now pissed so he use his power and hollered. "Are you deaf I said. SIDEKICK!"

Chris then moved his hands and arms channeling the sound waves into a concentrated power. Then sent it to a near by pillar with cause a hole to appear on the pillar.

"Nice, now i see why you wanted that damn guitar." Said Boomer as he marked some notes on the clipboard. "Hero"

Then Coach Boomer noticed he missed a name. "Oh, I forgot a name. Cane Kevin"

Richard thought that Kevin didn't need to do this test after what he did in middle school, but he went anyway.

As with everyone else Boomer said, "Show me your power"

Kevin then took the sweat from everyone in the room and turned them into a cloud near his chest.

"Cane, huh. Your the middle school weather guy aren't you? It that all you can do?"

Kevin apparently had a hard time controlling what he had right know. "N-no, sir"

"I wanna see more."

"Y-yes, sir" Kevin replied. Richard could see Kevin was starting to get nervous, but he still had the small cloud go to the ceiling and made it grow. Soon it was starting to rain.

Boomer wasn't pleased. "Is that suppose to help you? Impress me!"

Kevin turned the rain harder with thunder and lighting.

":Impress me!"

Kevin turned it into harder rain and louder thunder.

"Impress me!"

The rain turned into hail.

"Impress me!

The cloud now was a large the whole gym and started to turn into a hurricane

"IMPRESS ME!"

Richard and Chris could tell Kevin was panicking. Chris backed away, Richard did as well, even though he didn't know what to expect.

\

And sure enough a tornado started to form at the eye of the storm hit land right in between Kevin and Coach Boomer. Then the twister start to move all around the room. Richard changed to a wolf to try to avoid it as it headed straight for the students. Other students used their power to help stop or avoid it, even though there was little they could do.

Boomer also started to panic, "ok, Kevin, you can stop."

"I'm trying i don't know how"

"Kevin-"

Just then Principal Powers burst into the room along with Will and Layla . Seeing what was happening Principal Powers screamed: "BOOMER, STOP THIS IMMIEDITAELY!" Then she ran over to Kevin just as he was about to pass out. As Kevin relaxed the storm started to dissipate and then vanished. When the storm was gone Richard changed back into a human and went with the rest of the class to the platform.

"Kevin? You ok? I am taking you to the nurse," said Miss Powers as Kevin passed out. "You two, help me with him. Make sure he gets there alright, I'll join you in a sec." Will and Layla can to Kevin and gently helped him up and over to the nurse's office. She then turn to the class "I want you all to know that what some of you were doing during the storm was an excellent use of your powers and i am very proud, but because of the condition of the gym. I say we all go to the lunch area and finish power placement there."

"As for you," she continued as she turned to Coach Boomer. "How dare you! What did you think you were doing? Are you trying to get us all killed? Not all of our students can fully control their powers."

Boomer tried to defend himself. " I was just trying to push him to he's full potential."

"He has a mutated hero gene. That tornado could have killed us all or left to destroy a city! If i ever find out you do that to a student again, your out of a job."

"Yes, Miss Powers."

As they all walked over to the lunch area Chris asked Boomer: "What does Kevin get, a hero or sidekick?"

"Sidekick" The coach said.

"After what you put him through? If you want to keep your job you better make him a Hero, Boomer!" Powers snapped.

"Ok, ok ...hero."

When they got there some people, including Tricia and Richard ( who was more confident to use his werewolf form again), volunteered to help move the tables to the wall. After they were done Miss Powers left to the nurse as Boomer returned to the clipboard.

"Maxwell, Red"

Then a hispanic boy walked to the center. He had shoulder length black hair with white highlights. Red was wearing dark blue jeans, a white sleeveless shirt with a black vest, a black bandanna, a tippless glove on his, and a chain around his neck. As he looked around the room, Richard noticed that is one eyes was total white and the other was completely black.

"Power."

"Why, so you can force me to destroy this building?"

"Just whats your power or i will put you as a sidekick."

"I can control shadows and moonlight, but my moonlight powers only look at nigh"

"Show me the shadow then"

Red looked around the room then waved his right hand calling all the shadows to it. Pretty soon it looked like a black ball in his hand which he through like a pitcher in a baseball at a a nearby table which exploded like a grenade.

"Hero"

Red went and sat with the other students as Coach Boomer continued to go through the list yelling and screaming as always. Soon Richard started talking about Kevin's condition with Chris, eventually Richard got bored and kept changing his hand to a paw and back. Finally the bell rang and Richard got his chance, his chance to be different from before, to finally not be... alone


End file.
